Yu-Gi-Oh!: Capsule Monsters: A Second Chance
by Millennium Idiot
Summary: The gates between 3 realms are broken by an evil force on the loose, and the most unusual heroes possible from the past are going to find out why... and stop whoever started it. Will they make it, or will they end up dead, lost to the shadows? Semi-serious, semi-crack. Contains cameos of some certain characters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN UNPOPULAR OPINIONS, SHIPS YOU MAY HATE, SWEARING, OCS, AND SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

Ancient Eygpt, 3000 BC

The deserts of Egypt were extremely dark that night, but not as dark as Priestess Isis' vision. The priestess' body shook greatly as she tried to steady her breath.

"My friends, I have received a horrible vision." Sweat trickled down Isis' forehead.

"What is it, Isis?" Her Pharaoh questioned from his throne. His red eyes observed the whole room.

"You'll face a king's wrath." she said. "And you may not be able to survive."

"The 'king's' wrath?"

"I'm afraid yes."

Panic erupted. One or two guards screamed hysterically.

"No way!"

"You're joking, right?"

After an effort to silence them all, Isis spoke. "But it can be prevented by the help of the Supreme King."

**,ø¤º°º¤ø,**

**MANY YEARS LATER...**

**,ø¤º°º¤ø,**

**_Duel Academy, winter year 2018_**

Winter had arrived on Duel Academy, and the students just completed their first semester.

"Can't believe it's winter already." Tourey Shantori said to Keisha and Kyle, his twin friends while grinning.

2 years had passed since Tourey re-opened the door of darkness by mishap; he is now 13 years old. His previously short white hair now reached the middle of his back, he developed a little (umm...) muscles and intelligence, his gray eyes as grave as ever.

_ Chibi Partner_, _what are you smiling at_? the young boy's yami questioned next to him. She looked like a 19-year-old young woman, with the same snowy hair, but tied neatly in low pigtails. Instead of solemnity, her gray eyes had a impish gaze. Her original name is Rane Samehada, but her male partner calls her his half.

"Nothing, My dear half." Tourey had a enormous sweatdrop on his head. "I'm just pleased that holiday will come soon. Can't wait for the last 2 hours."

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

**SPONGEBOB STYLE: 2 HOURS LATER...**

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

"_School holiday starts now. You can go home_." the intercom spoke. The voice belonged to Jaden Yuki.

Cheering that the days of hell are over, all the students tossed their books into the air and rushed to their dorms to pack and go home.

"See? I told you!" Tourey had a large grin.

_ Are you going to participate THAT project?_ Rane asked with confusion.

"Of course I will."

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

**SPONGEBOB STYLE: UHH...**

**,ø¤º°º¤ø,**

The Shantori Siblings: Kurrou, Minna, Ume, Sasuke, Mariposa "Maynard", Ashton, & Tourey were already in their tree house, chatting.

"How's life in Duel Academy?" Kurrou, the first-born asked.

As the youngest, Tourey took a deep breath and answered: "Normally fine, excluding the fact that there's a mean guy named Ryder who bullies me every day."

Minna, the first lady and second eldest, quizzed: "What did he do to you?"

"He called me weak and he would hit me every day."

"Jesus..." Maynard's soft face displayed unease. "Mr. Jaden wouldn't be content about this."

"No need to worry. I beat him through a deck out victory."

Ashton gushed his orange juice at Sasuke's face. Let's just say a fight would have ensued if Mrs. Shantori didn't call out "Who wants chocolate popcorn?" In her hands there was a bowl brimming with the promised popcorn, fresh and luscious. The siblings immediately devoured the popcorn while their mother watched them, being obliged to have a lovely family.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

On the other hand however, Rane and Yami Bakura were having sort-of-philosophical tête-à-têtes in the Shadow Realm, which is also known as the Underworld or Hell.

"So, is your hikari hurt?" the ex-thief asked with his British accent.

"Nope. He's fine." Rane replied.

"How simply horrible."

"Would you stop being an asshole for once?!" Rane's gray eyes glared at Bakura's brown eyes. Rivals for a very long time, neither of them wants to surrender to another. Bakura thought hard of a comeback. The little girl is winning as always.

"You know my past, don't you?" Bakura used his final defense.

Rane's lips let out a hearty chuckle. "Just because you have a dark past doesn't mean you can oppose us, DOUCHEBAG King Bakura. At least I still feel a little remorse after killing someone, unlike you. No wonder that Being of Silence can defeat you."

"Don't you dare mention that damned title, Rane." Bakura was triggered now. "Being of Bullshit."

Rane slapped Bakura's bottom twice before leaving. "One of you will use that project to steal their souls, ain't I right? Sorry, not gonna happen."


	2. Chapter 2: Project Start!

The juvenile elf with red hair and freckles entered the cafe. "Good news, guys! I've graduated from Monster Academia!" she said.

"Who told you that?" some of the folks asked.

"Professor Mahaad told me that."

"Professor Mahaad? He's clearly an AWESOME teacher! HE not just talk - he actually demonstrates how to do magic!" One Genin went to fanboy mode.

"And he's cute, too." Fairywitch said, blushing. Her friends Nemuriko and Fire Sorcerer nodded with agreement.

_Excellent work, Namari the Little Elf._These words came from Gandora the Dragon of Destruction. Her tongue was scooping up snow from the rooftop of the cafe and shoving them inside her gigantic mouth. _No offence, Silent Swordsman, but that apron looks ridiculous on you._

Ironically, it was pretty much true. The Light LV Warrior was wearing a silver suit, which fitted his lilac apron very badly. His armpit-length hay-colored hair, which covered his left eye, was tied in a low ponytail.

_Your magical lover needs to shop._ Gandora growled again.

Yeah. I think so. the Warrior responded with his trademark sign language. Oh no, he isn't mute. However he and Silent Magician are really shy, they prefer using sign languages.

And there's the pro-

"Say project one more time and I fucking swear I shall feed myself to the Niwatoris." These words came from a duel monster that looked like a teen girl with long magenta hair and freckles. Framed by a hard structure were blue and red eyes.

"Vanessa Bauimeister, Dark Swordswoman, you need to learn manners."

The 5-star Dark Warrior froze hearing the usually quiet male duel monster speaking. Sweat dripped from Van's forehead, her sharp teeth gritted.

"Sorry, mon ami, but I'm sick of those rumors."

"What rumors?" Namari asked, her red eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Van cleared her throat by coughing and said: "Someone will ruin the project."

At that moment, a man with long purple hair narrow blue eyes decorated with kohl walked in, smirking.

"Another person on the loose, eh?" he said.

,øººø,

CAPSULE MONSTERS PROJECT IS READY TO START.

Tourey and his brothers and sisters and the Court of games were getting ready for the project.

"Mr. Yugi, are you looking forward?" he asked his mentor, who was standing next to him. "Indeed." was the King of Games' reply.

_Will we end up in another save-the-world trouble again?_ was Téa Gardner's thoughts. According to her experience, whenever she and her friends travel to somewhere, they always end up with an evil person hunting her friends down (except for Noah and Ziegfried, that is). Mad scientists, evil ghosts, etc.

As if he could read her mind, Ashton squeezed the woman's hand, saying: "I dunno."

"You guys and kids ready?"

Cue nodding.

As their feet sunk into the portal, the portal became smaller and smaller, until when they had already sunk in, the portal was gone, revealing a beautiful frozen pond underneath.

Unknowingly, two ghosts; a bowl-haired and the other bald, watched it all.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Challenge!

Mr. Yugi Mutou didn't expect to get separated from the kids and fall with a loud thud on the abundant layer of snow. His grandfather & his comrades coughed & sneezed, also Joey was spitting out snow.

"At least we got company." these words came from Joey Wheeler, who was pointing at a vast Fiend. Underneath the Fiend's exoskeleton bones, there were anxious green eyes & fuchsia skin underneath, complete with dark blue bat wings. The demon, who is named Summoned Skull, was pointing at a strange pile of snow that was wriggling. Muffled screams and squeaks were heard from that pile, until a very human-looking hand arose from the snow.

The owner of the hand was a familiar, handsome man: lime green hair, long & pointy ears, orange cat-like eyes, & a coughing mouth that revealed sharp teeth. "Air..." he gasped, & more creatures appeared: a young, orange dragon, a yellow & red salamander, & a cherub with 4 purple & pink wings.

The humans recognize these creatures. "Summoned Skull? Celtic Guardian? Baby Dragon? Thunder Kid? Happy Lover? Is this your world?"

Not astonishingly, the elf answered: "Yes, Masters, Lord Shimon, & My Lady. This is Duel Terminal."

Téa frowned. Anyone who calls her "my lady" will usually use it as an insult, but this one is regal & humble. "Is it normal to call a woman 'my lady' here?"

The elf simply responded to the dancer with a nod. The smaller monsters were already playing in the snow with the others.

"How do you end up in a pile of snow anyway?"

There was awkward silence, & the newly elven king blushed 50 shades of green. Rubbing the back of his head, he said "Long story..." unaware of danger.

On the other hand, Ryyn & the Shantori siblings were having a problem.

A tentacled plant was struggling to obtain the children's blood, & the children were trying to get rid of it. Ashton, the second youngest & the basketball player, had received a scratch on his thigh. It didn't cause any mortal injury, but it still stung & succeeded in making the 14 year old grimace.

The plant daemon lunged at Minna, & the dark skinned girl waited for her death, but nothing happened.

Opening her eyes, Minna was surprised to find a young woman standing before her; her bloodstained sword shining under the sunlight. She wore a magenta kimono underneath her black samurai armor, & her feet were covered with white socks & wooden sandals. Her magenta hair was flowing, her blue & red eyes shone with vicious bliss.

Everything was mute, until the Warrior screeched with pain. Her right arm had got a slash and dark red blood flew from her arm.

Too dark to be human's blood.

Being a quick thinker, Ume took a roll of bandage from his backpack & wrapped the bandage around the Warrior's wound.

"Nii-san," Minna addressed her older brother, Kuro. "This is..."

"Absolutely, _mademoiselle_." the Warrior, who's named Dark Sword Woman, cut off her speech. "This is our world, Duel Terminal; also known as Duel Spirit Realm, the world of Capsule Monsters, & so on ad infinitum. I'm warning you, _mes amis_, this place, the Forest, is a unsafe place."

The siblings weren't surprised at this: a girl with Japanese warrior outfit & Cockney accent & French origin. Oh, & don't forget that she sounds like Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony.

"Did you just appear from an egg-shaped rock? And can we call you Van, since your human name is Vanessa Bauimeister?" Kuro asked.

"_Oui_." All of sudden, Van's eyes rolled to the back of her head & she said something outlandish with a deep voice.

"_With this oath 'he' had made,_

_I pledge my loyalty to you:_

_for the duration of this game,_

_I shall protect you, M'lady._*"

Her eyes & voice turned back to normal & Van slumped into Rane's strong arms.*

"What was that?" Minna asked.

"I... just... swore... to... protect... you all..." Van panted.

And with that, Rane & her light side, Tourey, had obtained their first monster.

**_*Depends on the gender. If its male, you call him master/lord/mister/sir, if you its female you can call her m'lady/lady/mistress/miss._**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack! Enter Adena!

RUSTLE!

A rustle from the bushes alerted Van & the Shantori siblings. Everything was silent, until Sasuke whispered: "That noise... is it..."

Rane stood up. Unlike her usual silly self, there was no humor in her usually playful gray eyes. The earth shook a little underneath her trademark wooden sandals that showed her bare toes, blue from the cold. "Whoever you are, naive fool, I'm warning you: we have reinforcements, and I'm not afraid to use them." she said to the snowy forest.

As a response, a huge, rock-like arm reached out of nowhere and brushed against Rane's white low pigtails.

_My Half!_ Tourey shouted in his spirit form. _It's not something from Duel Monsters at all!_

"No shit, Sherlock. Van, would you like to uproot that over-sized flower pot?"

Van's eyes lit up with grim bliss. "I would love to!"

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

SPONGEBOB VOICE: BY SHEER COINCIDENCE...

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

Yugi and his friends barely reached the beach when they confronted a fish daemon. The flippers, the teeth, everything made the daemon looked hideous.

Tristan Taylor rolled his eyes. "Not again... Should we run or what?"

"I don't think we should run." Solomon said, pointing at the monsters they just obtained.

Thunder Kid's antennas and Happy lover's heart were already glowing, Summoned Skull horns and claws flickered with lightning, Baby Dragon did a ridiculous kung fu-like pose, while the Celtic Guardian gripped his sword. They're clearly ready to battle, and there's something blazing in their stern, brave eyes. Even the snow failed to cover them. All Yugi could do was watch them with shock and awe. "It means..."

As if he could his mind, Joey grinned. "We've gotta duel, Yug! Go get 'im guys!"

Meanwhile, an elven princess woke up from her sleep.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

Sweat dripped from Adena the Mystical Elf's forehead, wetting her nightdress. Her fiancee is safe in the forest, right? What happened to him? Is he fighting? If he is, what, or who, is he fighting?

Those questions haunted her for a long few seconds before she started to use her telepathy powers to contact a certain Fairy King.

_What can I do for you?_ the Fairy King asked. _What happened?_

_I think my fiancee and his friends are in trouble or dead. Please help him._

_Where is he, Adena?_

_My love is in the Forest, where you live. But he said he would go to Umi._

_Don't say..._

_Please. You're my only hope, dear friend._

_OK. But please wait while I search for reinforcements, Adena._

So she waited for the Fairy King with new hope.

At last the Fairy King arrived. "Adena, you go to Forest, I will go to Umi." he commanded. The elven queen nodded and did what she was asked to do. A colorful butterfly fluttered, indicating that the friends will meet again somehow.


	5. Chapter 5: Counterattack!

OK, let's go back to the children.

Story telling can be a major problem, since you have to move from one character/group to another, especially this one.

"It feels like my right arm would fall off..." Rane panted, clutching her right shoulder. Van was actually pretty much in the same condition, but worse. Her right arm actually nearly came off her shoulder due to one slash, and dark red blood flow freely from her wound.

Maynard's gray eyes filled with worry as she approached her second little brother's alter ego. "You're not injured, but how come you can feel Van-chan's pain?" Maynard asked. At the same moment, Rane made a painful grin.

This was Rane's response: "We are in a goddamn Shadow Game, after all. When my monster receives damage, I feel it. It's all over now. We're gonna die. We're gonna die."

The ground daemon growled with glee as its rocky hands reached for Rane to eat her lighter half's body.

Rane waited to go to the Shadow Realm, but nothing happened.

Instead, in front of the children's eyes, the ground daemon was seen burning in light blue fire, which strangely didn't burn the vegetation and snow around them. First the ground daemon's brown, rocky feet started to burn, followed by its torso and such. When its head was finally completely burnt, nothing but a pile of ash was left. Not even an eyeball was left.

The children stood silent in the snow, until Ashton pointed out: "Look!"

The creator of the inferno was a blue-skinned female elf with closed eyes and a green dress, finishing her Inferno spell.

"Queen Adena, the Mystical Elf?!" Van and 6 out of 7 children said with shock. On the other hand, Tourey tried hard not to laugh when his alter ego made a pouty face of not being able to vanquish the daemon.

"You shouldn't die so early." Adena said with a soft voice. "You should still play an important role."

"What role?"

"I can't tell. We must hurry; the Fairy King and your mentors are waiting."

And off they went to Umi.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

_**Celtic Guardian**_

"I can't believe we're still alive after those tsunami attacks." was my words. I was still standing on the snowy coast while the others were defeated, lying on the snowy sand.

"It's because you're an EARTH monster!" my master cried.

Huh?

After a certain facepalm, Lady Téa started explaining. "Plants grow from water, minerals, and light, am I right? If you try to absorb Flounder Face Jr.'s powers, maybe we can win!"

I let out a giant sweatdrop. "But I'm not a PLANT-type monster..."

"Trust us!"

So I did, and jumped towards the fish daemon, sticking my hands onto the daemon's flippers, and there was a sinister sucking sound as I focused on draining its powers.

SLURP!

SLURP!

SLURP!

Finally the dirty job was done. I let my somehow-felt-sticky hands off the daemon. I realized that my fingers had dug into the daemon's flesh, which explains the blood on my fingers, and where there were supposed to be suckers, my handpalm was still... Well, you know that. I pulled my sword out of the snowy sand and slashed the daemon by its torso. A satisfying explosion was heard when the daemon was destroyed, bits of guts and such flew everywhere.

For a few seconds, I just stood there, until I saw something on the snowy sky. It's a bird! It's a plane! It's... Fairy King Truesdale?

The Fairy King smiled, his blue eyes wide. "Seems like you gained a little more strength of your own, Celtic Guardian." he said.

Ashamed, I touched my back and I flinched. My lime hair, which was previously chin-length, was now waist-length. "But..."

"Don't ask about that yet. Follow me." he flapped his transparent butterfly wings and harmless pixie dust almost covered my vision.

"Yes, your Majesty!"

We all stood up and joined him running towards Forest.


	6. Chapter 6: Reuninting

_**Celtic Guardian**_

BUMP! The Fairy King bumped into someone, sending her toppling to the ground. Rubbing her head was...

... her. Adena.

I suddenly remembered that I could have died in that battle & never meet her again.

She hugged me; she buried her face on my shoulder, her hands touching my back. "I thought you were a goner." Her soft voiced was muffled by my green shoulder plate. And to be honest, I thought she was a goner too. So I soothed her sand-colored hair and kissed her head.

"Ssh... I'm here." I whispered.

I felt peaceful with her by my side...

... until I saw my Master and his friends jawdropping; their eyes wide and their fingers shaking.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!"

Trying to keep calm, I smiled and nodded.

The silly prankster girl, Vanessa, wiggled her magenta eyebrows mischievously. "I'm not surprised."

The grownups and children screamed once again: "HOW COME?!"

"He's a homie* o' mine." After a not-so-dramatic pause, she spoke again: "Male friend. You're lucky, lover boy. And did you just use a hair grower?"

I remembered my drastically change, and replied while taking off my helmet: "No."

"So Capsule Monsters had restarted?" came from Lord Solomon.

"Yes." I said, taking a rubber band from a secret pocket and tying my hair in a low ponytail. "And you have to release capsules. Only one won't be enough to survive."

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

Hinotama Soul chirped with pride and satisfaction as the little fireball looked at his current masterpiece: a campfire surrounded by Master and his friends.

I almost cracked up when Lord Ashton asked his mentor: "Mr. Joey, what are you doing?" The blonde human, who has grown a fine mustache, has a spoonful of tortilla chips on the fire and was drooling out of excitement and hunger. "Ain't it obvious?" he replied with his Brooklyn accent. "Makin' baked tortilla."

On the other hand, Van took a handful of her long magenta hair and cut it chin-length. After staying still for a while and a deep sigh, she tossed her hair into the campfire.

The tables had turned. Now Van had done something she'd never do, as far as I could remember from the training days.

_Why did you do that?_ Curse of Dragon asked the female WARRIOR, her yellow snout covered with tomato sauce and mayonnaise.

A drop of nervous sweat rolled down the girl's forehead. "Uh... to not easily fuss... about hair covering eyes... in battle."

The bony female dragon smirked**. _You changed so quickly._

"At least your master in Egypt 5018 AD is not Douche bag King You-know-who. If that douche bag is YOUR master, you're in big trouble. Where's _Monsieur_ Mahaad?"

Just when Van asked the shirtless**** magician appeared from a nearby waterfall, his purple hair that had started to turn white all wet. "We don't bring any tents." he said.

Ryyn's gray eyes gleamed with ideas. "Kurrou, do you bring the handy-dandy mobile homes? We can use those."

Kurrou nodded, a sign that he was grateful he bought them.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

**SPONGEBOB: 12 O'CLOCK MIDNIGHT**

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

_**Van**_

After such incidents last afternoon, you think I would sleep peacefully, right?

Wrong.

I couldn't sleep well that night. Once or twice I tossed my Pikachu pillow to the wall of my handy-dandy mobile home because of dreams filled with blood, horror, despair, and such. After each nightmare, I would wake up with sweat all over my pale blue nightgown. In the end, I gave up and used the elevator to go for a night walk.

When I stepped outside, there were no clouds on the midnight black sky; it looks like you can reach the stars.

And of course, there was a shadow with transparent butterfly wings on one tree.

Great. Please note: no sarcasm included.

"Your Majesty Truesdale?" I called out.

"Hmm?" he fluttered down from the oak tree, shaking off the snow from his golden bowl-like hair.

"May I night watch?"

"No. You should work tomorrow."

"I thought it's a soldier's job, not a king's."

"Oh."

Awkward silence filled the air, until the Fairy King spoke. "Van?"

"Yes?"

"Go back to sleep."

I nodded, finally feeling sleepy and walking back to the mobile home.

_***Homie: male friend.**_

_****If dragons can smirk, of course.**_

_*****OK, Mahaad fangirls. Ready... Set... *internally drools***_

**A little info for you peeps so you can remind me when I forget a character or two! Here are the participants and their monsters:**

**Yugi Mutou:**

· **Kuriboh**

· **Gaia the Fierce Knight**

· **Dark Magician**

· **Celtic Guardian**

· **Hinotama Soul**

**Tourey Shantori:**

· **Dark Swordswoman**

· **Little Elf**

· **Magical Archlord**

· **Little Magical Archlord**

· **Pitch Black Warwolf**

**T****é****a Gardner:**

· **Dark Witch**

· **Seiyaryu**

· **Happy Lover**

· **Magician of Faith**

· **Dark Magician Girl**

**Ashton Shantori:**

· **U.A. Might Slugger**

· **U.A. Midfielder**

· **U.A. Rival Rebounder**

· **U.A. Dreadnought Dunker**

· **U.A. Playmaker**

**Joey Wheeler:**

· **Red****-****Eyes Black Dragon**

· **Flame Swordsman**

· **Baby Dragon**

· **Divine Knight Ishzark**

· **Alligator Sword**

**Maynard Shantori:**

· **Aromseraphy Angelica**

· **Aromage Jasmine**

· **Aromage Cananga**

· **Aromage Rosemary**

· **Aromage Bergamot**

**Tristan Taylor:**

· **Thunder Kid**

· **Shovel Crusher**

· **Thunder Dragon x2**

· **Cyber Commander**

**Sasuke Shantori:**

· **Shiranui Samurai**

· **Shiranui Spectralsword**

· **Shiranui Squire**

· **Shiranui Spectralsword Shade**

**Solomon Mutou:**

· **Curse of Dragon**

· **Summoned Skull**

· **Zombie Warrior**

· **Penguin Soldier**

· **Spirit of the Books**

**Ume Shantori:**

· **Chemicritter Carbo Crab**

· **Chemicritter Hydron Hawk**

· **Poly****-****Chemicritter Hydragon**

· **Poly****-****Chemicritter Dioxogre**

· **Chemicritter Oxy Ox**

**Minna Shantori:**

· **Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer**

· **Chow Len the Prophet**

· **Anarchist Monk Ranshin**

· **Master Kyonshi**

· **Submarine Frog**

**Kurrokochi Shantori**

· **Muka Muka**

· **Obsidian Dragon**

· **Golden Ladybug**

· **Esper Girl**

**The Calculator**


	7. Chapter 7: Disappearance of Tourey!

Maynard shook her prayer beads in her typical trance condition, asking the empty air: "Are the spirits willing to talk to us tonight?"

Usually there's little to no answer at all from the spirits, but tonight, the young itako got lucky. A gust blew out her 7 black candles, leaving her mobile home in complete darkness. This was the moment she was waiting for.

The coldness.

Total darkness.

Hearing sad moaning in her ears, she was almost unable to contain her excitement. There was not only 1, but 2 spirits.

The gust blew once again, this time carrying a hug heap of silver dust that started to spin into 2 mini tornadoes. Still spinning, the 2 mini tornadoes started to materialize into something human, yet not human, before her gray eyes. Slowly, they formed into 2 tall figures (ironically one of them was taller than the other) wearing black and gold hoods, and their faces were covered by black jackal masks.

A few seconds after gathering her strength, Maynard asked: "Who are you? Show what's behind the masks, please."

The shorter one let out a sigh. Humans these days are so desperate to see their faces. So, he took off his hood and his mask, revealing a bald head with a serious face and stern eyes. The other took off his hood and mask as well, this time revealing black hair that roughly resembled an upside-down-bowl with the same stern cerulean blue eyes.

"Do you want to know our names?" the bald one asked with a voice that sends chills down Maynard's spine.

"No need. Are there any news from the Spirit Realm?"

"Yes. Our realm was about to be destroyed by a certain King." the second one said.

"A certain king?" Maynard's hands were now all sweaty.

This isn't going to end well.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

_**Rane Samehada**_

Urgh. My hikari can't sleep, so he asked me to accompany him on a midnight walk. When we stepped outside, something glowed in the distance.

On a rock near the waterfall was a silver necklace with a sharp tooth of an animal as the pendant. Maybe a tiger or wolf.

_Ryyn, do you think it's safe to wear it?_ my hikari asked with concern.

"Trust me." I looped the necklace around my neck which is a perfect fit.

GIGA-SIZED mistake.

First I started growing a tail on my butt. Then gray hair/fur started to grow all over my body...

My scream was replaced by a wolf's howl. It seems to go forever.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

_**Dark Witch**_

A very familiar smell entered my nostrils. Guess what?

Food! Could it be lasagna? Chocolate and mint pancake?

My feathered wings carried me down to the ground from the peach tree I had slept on last night.

The Flame Swordsman (who we call Frankie) was surprisingly cooking the famous chocolate and mint pancake.

His half-circle orange helmet.

His infamous orange sort-of-skirt.

His piercing blue eyes. Wait, WHAT?!

NO NO NO NO NO NO. Myself, you're NOT in love with Frankie. Not in love with-

"WASSUP!" Van rushed towards us causing us to roll in the cold snow. "Whatcha cookin'?"

Frankie rolled his eyes. That girl, despite being a duel monster like us is still a little girl. A silly, hyperactive, little girl.

"Where's _Monsieur_ Tourey, by the way on the Cycroid way?"

Whoops...

We have no other choice but to leave the child behind. We had started and there's no time to back down now.


	8. Chapter 8: A Fishy Business!

_**T**__**é**__**a Gardner**_

"I can't believe we have to leave _Monsieur_ Tourey behind." Van said, sniffling while Maynard patted her back.

Maynard did her best to cheer the WARRIOR up. "But after all we had arrived at the se-wait, what?" In front of us was the vast, blue sea, and it seemed to have no end.

Thunder Kid picked up a slab and handed it (or clawed it?) to Mr. Mutou, who read the writing aloud:

"_Travel the Sea of Umi and avoid the death song to reach to the other side."_

"It means we've gotta be careful." Joey said.

The respond came from Sasuke, who said: "No shit, Sherlock." He stayed silent for a while, and opened his mouth again. "Does anyone have a boat or something?"

The Dark Magician and Summoned Skull looked at one another and nodded. As Summoned Skull jumped into the sea, a purple bolt coming from the magician's wand hit him, changing the demon into a huge cruise ship.

"Super special awesome!" Yugi complimented. Still in cruise ship mode, the Skull gave out a low growl, which could translate as thank you.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

_**SPONGEBOB: UHH...**_

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

The monsters with wings were flying above us and our cruise ship, and Penguin Soldier was swimming quickly, carrying Carbo Crab in his beak without swallowing him. Submarine Frog was just right next to him, swimming just as fast.

"Where's the death song anyway? It's quiet here." Just after Tristan asked that, a haunting singing voice was heard.

"_Emoc ta em, sreidlos, dna ecarbme em."_*

The voice was female. It was beautiful, but also strangely sinister. Yugi's magenta eyes were empty, like he was hypnotized. The same thing was also happening to some of our crew.

Uh oh.

"_Ruoy luos si sruo won, uoy t'nat epacse won."_

"Cover your ears, you lot!" cried Cyber Commander, putting screws in his ears. Esper Girl and Muka Muka tried to hide in an empty box while Queen Adena and the Fairy King were trying to calm their future husband and friend (respectively) down.

"_Deef su, sneris! Ew era yrgnuh!"_

It happened so fast.

Yugi jumped from the dock into the sea, surrounded by hideous-looking women. Their eyes are unusually large and murky, their teeth are big and sharp. Their heads are covered by rotten seaweed, and they have murky-colored fish tails instead of legs.

No.

I can't let Yugi die.

By natural instinct, I jumped into the sea to rescue my friend.

Penguin Soldier's sword cut through some of the sirens like a hot knife through butter. Carbo Crab snapped at their noses with his claws. However, Submarine Frog wasn't much of a help: his spear continued to miss.

I had received two slashes on my legs. They were thankfully not fatal, but it would attract sharks. I started to sink, water filling my nose and ears.

Maybe my haters will celebrate my death, cheering how I should die and God granted their wish...

I'm sorry, Tourey.

I'm sorry, Yugi.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

My eyelids fluttered.

I'm alive, with my head bobbing above the water. Carrying me were Mermaid Knight and the Amazon of the Seas.

"The sirens..." I muttered. "Where did they go?"

"Those evil twins of ours had swum away." came from Enchanting Mermaid. "Your friends are OK, but they think you're dead. And now they're on the island next door."

Whoops...

I was strangely calm in such a situation. Maybe I have been affected by the Other Yugi? (Oof!) "How can I reach my friends?"

"You see that river?" Mermaid Knight pointed at an island. There was a large river flowing through it, particularly a strait. A strange howl was heard from that island.

"Wear this." the Amazon of the seas gave me a strange necklace, which pendant is a diamond in the shape of a fish.

So I had no other choice but to wear it. Just as the necklace touched my neck, I was surrounded by an apricot-colored glow and my legs started to hurt. At first it was just an annoying itch, but it grew more painful. By the time the pain was gone, I felt my legs were stuck together.

After gathering courage, I looked down...

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

_**I activate my Trap Card: Cliffhanger! Stay tuned for more!**_

_***Flip them to get a surprise!**_

_***Flip to get a surprise!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Howl and Splash!

_**Yugi Mutou:**_

By the time we landed on the Realm of Danger, we realised that Tourey and Téa were not with us.

Uh oh.

Tourey...

Téa...

Where are you 2?

Are you...

Dead?

No no no. They must be safe. They can protect themselves.

Or...

I finally broke down and let out heavy sobs; Kuriboh tried his best to cheer me up by nuzzling against my cheek, while the Usually Cold Celtic Guardian gave me a tight hug and soothed my spiky hair.

"Trust me, Master," he said with a soft voice. "They will be OK as long as 'they' wanted them to live.

**,ø¤º°º¤ø,**

**SPONGEBOB: 08.01 PM**

**,ø¤º°º¤ø,**

In hopes of cheering myself up, I was looking for fresh air when I heard a scream, which belonged to Esper Girl. The scream was followed by a ear-splitting howl.

It was coming from a bush near a river I was running into. I didn' even care that branches & leaves were tearing through my leather pants.

There, a huge figure was facing a frightened Esper Girl, and I was behind the creature. "Hey!" I called out. When it turned around and looked at me, I could see it's looks under the moonlight. The creature had a wolf snout and grey fur all over. It's claws were sharp, but there was sadness and anxiety in it's grey eyes.

Wait. Grey eyes?

Its snout shrunk, the grey fur disappeared revealing...

"Yes, it's me." Tourey said. He's still wearing the same outfit from yesterday: black scarf, yellow jacket, grey leggings, and Keds. But there was a wolf-shaped amulet hanging from his neck. It was glowing a sinister silver under the moonlight.

"The amulet I'm wearing changed me." he said again.

I felt hope. "So Téa is still alive?"

A voice that sounds like Téa's echoed, replying: "I am alive, Yugi, but not in the way you think."

Not in the way I thought?

Was she injured or something?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You can't call me human - at least, not for now, Yugi." was her reply.

After a brief splash, Téa had pulled herself onto the land. She's still the same with medium brown hair and blue eyes, with some differences. She now had a fish-shaped amulet, and her legs were no more. Instead, by their place, was a long, scaly blue-and-pink fish tail.

A tail.

I felt thankful that Esper Girl caught me in her arms when I fainted of shock.


	10. Chapter 10: The Destinied HERO!

Not far from where our heroes are facing their conflicts, in Dark City, a figure in a grey robe and dark-colored mask was leaping across rooftops. The mask has the letter D written on the forehead. Narrow dark blue eyes observed the world below him. Harsh breathing was heard from his lips. His _tekko-kagi_* held onto bricks tightly and his hooked boots made _crunch crunch_ noises as he climbed and leaped.

The more he jumped, the more he realized that he & the Destiny & Vision HEROes were closer to a strange forest. A river was seen in the middle of the forest and there were mobile homes, buildings that look like towers with a kind of sphere on the top.

Only certain travelers have mobile homes.

Human travelers.

But at least one monster has to bring whoever the human is here in order for the human to stay or become one of them.

_Someone is here._ The masked being thought. _Someone is camping here. But who?_

"I think some human being is lost here." This came from the magician-like superhero, Vision HERO Witch Raider. Her beautiful golden hair was messy from the wind; her glove-covered hands were holding her trademark magic cannon.

"One or 2 human beings?" Destiny HERO Dark Angel frowned at the mention of humans. His white wings rubbed against one another. "That's 100 per cent impossible! They're not supposed to be in this world!"

"My theory is that some of my kind or a daemon took them here." The masked being answered, harshly breathing under his mask.

"You may be right, dearest Lord Phoenix." Witch Raider had a big smile behind her mask. "Let's check out. I can't wait to catch a criminal... or meet a new friend!"

_**Yugi Mutou:**_

I felt my eyelids flutter open as I saw Tourey's face and Téa's legs before my very own eyes. No snout, no tail whatsoever.

_Listen, Lord Yugi._ Thunder Dragon #1 growled near my ears. _The 2 are back to normal, but they may need those forms again one day. Don't worry, you won't lose them._

I won't lose them? Well, that's a relief.

But I'm still rather confused why.

"I'll explain everything." A male voice boomed from the forest, as if whoever-it-is could read my mind.

_Crunch, crunch._

_Tap!_

In the hero style, a figure in a grey robe and a purple mask covering his whole face (safe for the dark blue eyes) with the black letter D written on it, landed in front of us. I have a strange feeling he's not Kaiba - his mask is white with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on it.

"Your 2 followers will still need the amulets." The figure's breath felt cold near my ears.

"Who are you anyway?" Shiranui Squire raised her sword, pointing it at the figure.

"No one recognizes the Master of the Destiny & Vision HEROes, Aster Phoenix? How disappointing." The figure took off his hood and mask, revealing a pale face and a grey low ponytail, tied in a black ribbon like those anime butlers.

"Dearest son of Lord Phoenix, how could you get here?" Aromage Bergamot knelled down, allowing Phoenix to ruffle his bright red hair.

"Please, please, not too much questions. Our poor Lord will be confused!" A clown-like monster wailed.

"That's Destiny HERO Dreamer." Phoenix introduced the clown to us.

"So, how could you get here and what's with the amulets, boyo?" Van questioned. Well, technically Van is older than Phoenix since Van was a soldier who died during the French Revolution-Phoenix must be only 22 or something.

"Number one, my HEROes who are 100% better than E-lame-mental Dweebs took me here. Number two, those amulets will help you disguise among the duel monsters."

"I don't like that E-lame-mental thingy, that's rude, but why disguise?" Téa asked in confusion.

"Some participators of this challenge got eaten by some monsters."

The crowd broke into chaos.

"It can't be, it can't be!" Sasuke wailed.

"It's your fault for bringing us here!" Minna cried.

"I wanna go home!" Both Joey and Tristan screamed.

"SILENCE!" the Dark Magician's deep voice bellowed, causing the chaos to cease into a great silence. "No blaming allowed here. Now, be quiet, or it will be a personal pleasure for me to kick you to Neo Space and back!**"

A second later, it was so silent, you could hear a Bee Soldier buzzing.

"OK." I took a deep breath. "What can we do to survive?"

Phoenix's dark blue irises stared at my own crimson irises. "Never split up or go alone if possible. And make sure you can trust your monsters."

"Those amulets are needed as disguises." he continued. "If any monster finds out that you're human... well, you know that."

"Ah, I see." The U.A. Midfielder shook his head so hard, he particularly looked like the cartoon character Noody - if Noody is wearing a helmet & has messy brown hair, that is.

"Oh, and we have some guests for you!" Adena called towards the shadows. "Phoenix Guy, we would like you to show yourself."

Despite the blood-red eyes, those nasty talons for hands, the ridiculous superhero costume, and the red & black wings, I have a strange feeling that Phoenix knows this guy.

Phoenix took a deep breath. "Hi, Dad." he said.

* tekko-kagi: a kind of equipment used by ninjas for climbing as well as weapons.

** a common death threat among duel monsters.


	11. Chapter 11: Kaboom! Arrivals!

_**Aster Phoenix:**_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. No.

Despite the now red eyes, his hands had turned into bird's talons, red-and-black feathered wings, and the ridiculous superhero costume with the letter D all over it, I still manage to recoginize my father.

The reunion was supposed to break my heart & such like in those sappy romance or family movies & make me screech yada yada yada, not making me feel uncomfortable. I mean, you know it's awkward that your dad that was murdered when you were 4 years old has now returned as a superhero - a Destiny HERO, in fact. A member of a DARK Warrior archtype you used, from when you were 14 years old & now on.

OK, I admit, the reunion started as awkward for the first 5 seconds, with us just staring gawkily at one another, confused, not knowing what to do at all, but then I felt my cheeks were wet and my vision became misty of water. As I ran towards my father-turned-duel monster and bury my face in his shoulder, I felt like a 4 year old all over again.

Sniff, sniff.

Sob, sob.

No, I'm not crying. You are.

I felt Dad's talons turning into human hands & started to slip off my black ribbon from my grey hair while soothing me. "Psst..." he whispered near my ear. His familiar voice made me sniff even more. "It's OK, son. It's OK. I'm back."

It was strange that I heard no laughter. So no one is laughing at me?

"Gee, what's with the daddy issues these days?" The white-haired little boy in Keds magically transformed into a tall young woman. "Most daddies these days are either super cool dudes that end up dead, assholes, etc. You're lucky they reincarnated your daddy."

"I know." I said, hiccupping a sob.

"I wish I can meet my dad." A magenta-haired woman in a black samurai armor groaned (actually almost sounded like she's yawning), complaining about her own dad. "He's the one who introduced me to swordsmanship!"

"How could you become like this, dad?" I asked once I let go of you-know-who.

Dad seemed to be thinking for a second or 2, and the light bulb on his head lighted up.

"I think I remember..."

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

FLASHBACK

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

The lonely spirit of a man was leaning against a ruined wall in the Spirit Realm. He had been longing to be alive, to hold his son once again.

But of course he knew it was impossible.

Or is it?

"Hello, Lord Phoenix."

A voice interrupted Phoenix's thoughts. It was quite deep for a woman's voice. As Phoenix looked up, in front of him was a girl with long flowing blonde hair, with a red witch's hat & a wand-like cannon. "I'm Witch Raider." She introduced herself. "I can give you a chance to live again."

At this point, Phoenix had become desperate. "How?"

"Take my hand." Witch Raider said in a soothing voice. "Come."

The woman reached out, & Phoenix had no other choice but to follow her advice. Soon, they were already running towards a bright light in high speed. All the while, Phoenix felt extreme pain on his back as it became heavier, his fingers turning into bird talons...

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

END OF FLASHBACK

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

"So you're now one of our kind, Lord Phoenix. _Bonne chance_." The Dark Swordswoman chuckled.

"I guess so." Dad replied. "Good to meet my son & meet a new friend."

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

IN THE VOLCANOES...

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

_**?:**_

"Urgh..." I groaned while rubbing the back of my head. Geez, it hurts! Where am I? Why is it burning hot? Who is the white-haired woman, looming on me in an orange-and-red gown, wielding a staff?

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Only a little dizzy, thank you very much." I replied while standing up, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Thanks for releasing me from my capsule." Her voice was regal & calm. "I'm the Fire Princess, the ruler of the volcanoes in here. Welcome to my kingdom, Axel Brodie."


	12. Chapter 12: Volcanic Alliance!

**_ Previously, on Buffy the-_**

**_Crowd: Ahem!_**

**_Sorry, I mean previously, on Capsule Monsters: A Second Chance..._**

**_"Thanks for releasing me from my capsule." Her voice was regal & calm. "I'm the Fire Princess, the ruler of the volcanoes in here. Welcome to my kingdom, Axel Brodie."_**

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

So, I'm the Duel Spirit Realm again?

_How great_ (sarcasm intended for your convenience). Regarding my experience 5 years ago (if you don't know, watch the Supreme King fiasco).

The Fire Princess doesn't seem to be dangerous, though.

"What are you doing here?" was my question.

"Well..." the Princess scratched her head, which was covered by red leaf-like decorations & long white hair. "I'm looking for reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?"

"Our realm is in peril."

"Danger?"

"Someone's trying to terminate our home. We're gathering reinforcements to oppose whoever it is." (Warning to audience: don't try this at home or anywhere. Only done by professionals.)

"Who will you recruit?"

"An old friend of yours. The one we're facing right now. The Volcanic Doomfire."

I admit that I wasn't really stunned seeing my own ace monster with my own eyes; strange things happen a lot these days, I got used to the supernatural & all that stuff (especially after the Supreme you-know-who disaster, duh). Still, the size of Doomfire was extremely shocking, more shocking than any soda that you can mention. Imagine seeing a huge, flaming creature whose blazing head looks like Slifer the Sky Dragon's, a little larger than a tank, then you got my ace monster.

_Is this my little master?_ The creepy thing is that Doomfire was talking with his mouth C-L-O-S-E-D, believe it or not. His voice uncannily sounded like my father; his blazing red eyes inspecting me from head to toe.

"Yes. Your little master, he is." the Fire Princess responded nonchalantly (no pun intended - these monsters are FIRE attribute). "This is the same human boy who defeated the Supreme King."

Hesitantly, Doomfire fastened his jumbo-sized brown claws around Her Majesty's bite-sized (well, for a humongous monster, that is) torso, pinning her sleeve-covered arms to her sides & lifting her up, bringing her close to his snout. Before I could ask my own ace monster to put her down, she said: "No, dear human. This is my business."

_Do you really know what you're doing? I don't know if I should acknowledge your courage or stupidity, Your Majesty._ the Pyro questioned.

"Yes, I do." She said. "If you don't want to help, it's OK, but you'll lose your home eventually."

A look of horror was seen on Doomfire's snout. _Alas, alas, no, no, no! _he growled, clearly panicked. _It can't be! My home... My cherished home... The volcanoes where I was born... ... will be demolished?_

"It is true." I said. "I heard Aster was dragged into this world as well, & we need to save his life."

For a moment, it was so soundless; you can hear a Bee List Soldier buzzing. The Volcanic Doomfire cautiously placed the Princess on the ground, watching me with flaming eyes like I was radioactive.

_Is that so?_ He asked again.

"Yes." I said in reply, pointing at him dramatically. "Now, follow Her Majesty or it shall be a personal pleasure for me to kick you to the Naturia Forest & the Golden Castle of Stromberg & back again."

A gulp from Doomfire.

_What's with the commotion, sweetheart?_ A female voice, now sounding like my mother, bellowed throughout the volcanoes, breaking the silence. For you readers, who are curious, of course it's the Volcanic Queen's voice. Her huge figure casted a shadow over us.

_Her Majesty & this human boy, my little master, asked me to ally with them_ (umm, 'boy'? Excuse me? I'm in the early to middle twenties right now). _I don't seriously know if they're valiant or senseless. What do you think? _ Doomfire yapped.

_I personally think they're brave enough, sweetheart. You don't see people like them every day, after all. Now, shall we affiliate with them?_

Uncomfortable muteness (again, duh!).

Doomfire at last nodded & said: _It shall be a pleasure for me to help you, pint-sized master dearest._ while licking my all over face with his bright red tongue.

Great (please, note the sarcasm again). Now my face was covered in monster slobber while the Volcanic Queen & the Fire Princess sniggered next to me.

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

**_Celtic Guardian:_**

"Dinner's ready~" Aromage Rosemary called out, a pale blue apron knotted around her waist. The plant-magician's glove-covered hands were holding a vast plate, overflowing with _takoyaki_.

"Ah, yes!" Master Joey & Master Tristan hurried towards Rosemary, about to grab several jumbo-sized _takoyaki_ when Lady Téa inquired them to hold their horses (or dragons, I don't know which, alas).

"Welcome back, Lord Phoenix! We thought we shall never see thee again... Good to see you ~" Rosemary spoke again.

"It's been a lengthy time since I saw my son." Lord Phoenix sighed.

"Must have suck being in the Shadow Realm." Mana said, flipping through the Spellbook of Power. "It still must be low-spirited there, or at least glummer than the last time I've been there."

"Yes, it is gloomy." Lord Phoenix - er, Phoenix Guy - replied with a resting bitch face. He was looking at his right talon as if it were a mirror. "I don't like being there."

"Is that* how you find your way out, Dad?" Lord Aster grabbed his father's left talon, desperate for an answer.

"Yes."

"How could it be?"

"I don't exactly know." Phoenix Guy sighed. "But I met a outlandish man."

"Who?"

"He said his name is Zane Truesdale."

,ø¤º°º¤ø,

Zane Truesdale was sitting in the ruins in the afterlife. His life has abruptly ended at the age of 22, just 2 years after he came out of the Duel Academy. He still desires to duel, but the senseless bitch named Destiny prohibits him & slaughtered him with but a mere heart attack.

_Zane..._

"Huh?" Zane looked up. That voice... sounded like a woman's... It couldn't be a demon's... right?

_Come, Zane Truesdale. Join us. Your new life begins._

Something icy brushed on Zane's right hand. Without knowing what he was doing, Zane grabbed it. It felt like a human hand.

It began to drag him towards the void. _No, bright light couldn't be the void._ he thought.

He fell head first into water. Yes, water.

He wasn't flabbergasted that he didn't sink. He knows he had been through a great deal of bullshit like this, breathing & seeing underwater.

He looked down.

There was a giant crate near the reef, where he had landed. Zane is now clad in a silver & black cloak like a magician.

Zane was shocked not because he's no longer human.

It's because his life has turned upside down.

Forever.


End file.
